fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Dark Horizons
Pokemon Dark Horizons is the third-version and sequel of the paired games Pokemon Azure Horizons & Pokemon Crimson Horizons. New Features * Unlike previous third versions and direct sequels in the Pokemon mainline games, Dark Horizons searches your Nintendo Switch for completed save data of Pokemon Azure Horizons and Pokemon Crimson Horizons. This data can be used to fill in details in the story of Dark Horizons. ** If you have more than one save file of either game, you will be asked at the beginning of Dark Horizons what your favorite adventure in Ausura has been so far. Your choice of game and save file will determine the details of your playthrough. ** If you can no completed save data from either Azure or Crimson Horizons, you will take a short 5-item questionnaire (mainly focusing on nature versus technology), which will determine the details of your playthrough. Story Three years following the incidents involving the Pokemon Tjilkurpa (PAH) / Chromalla (PCH) at Waru Mountain, a large segment of the Ausura Region's population are beginning to grow weary of the vast powers that certain Pokemon possess, having seen Tjilkurpa's reality-bending powers (PAH) / Chromalla's potential for environmental devastation (PCH) for themselves. In spite of this, young people still embark on the traditional Pokemon journey throughout the cities and wilderness of the Ausura region, and it is into this world that your playable trainer and their rival find themselves. Shortly after beginning their journey, the player character witnesses an announcement from President Kira of the Infinity Corporation, a vast engineering and manufacturing firm (which, most notably, makes all the man-made Pokemon supplies in the Ausura region). The Infinity Corporation is revealed to have started manufacturing Guardian-Series droids, which will provide for security in the cities of the Ausura Region, reducing the need to expose Pokemon to injury and harm. The efficacy of the Guardian-Series droids is shortly afterwards made apparent when they interrupt the player's raid on the remnants of the Shadow Raiders (PAH) / Gilded Collective (PCH), managing to defeat Wrex (PAH) / Slash (PCH) before the player can get to them, which is captured on camera by the Infinity Corporation's TV-1 subsidiary and broadcast throughout Ausura. After this point, the player will see Guardian-Series droids patrolling Ausura's various cities and surveying the skies of the wilderness. While people were initially leery of the Guardian-Series droids, they now generally support their presence. The player eventually makes their way to a town whose residents are mysteriously falling ill. Traveling through the town's sewers, the player finds the source of the problem: A gigantic Waste Deposit, a crystal made of concentrated human pollution, is being accumulated beneath the town. The group manufacturing the Waste Deposit simply calls themselves the Executors, and locks the player in the chamber with the Waste Deposit after they defeat their leader X, to apparently be poisoned. In somewhat of a mixed blessing, however, the player is freed by a rampaging Chromalla, who is devastating the town in an attempt to locate and destroy the source of extreme pollution that it senses in its domain. A new variety of gigantic Guardian-Series droid shows up defeats Chromalla after a short fight. Chromalla is captured by the droid using a Holding Cell, a new Pokemon capturing device designed by the Infinity Corporation to hold the Pokemon inside of them potentially forever. The event is once again covered by TV-1, although your rival notes that their broadcast makes no mention of the Waste Deposit that drove Chromalla into such a fury in the first place. After this, the public perception of legendary Pokemon and their great power further plummets. Shortly after this, the player encounters a strangely-dressed man in the middle of the wilderness being attacked by wild Pokemon. After the player rescues him, the man says that his name is Travis and that it is important for him to get to the Infinity Corporation's headquarters, but that he's become hopelessly lost. The player points out the way to him, and Travis thanks the player before disappearing in a flash of bright light. The player receives a panicked news report from TV-1 that the Pokemon Tjilkurpa has been spotted circling a city. However, your rival notes that Chromalla only attacked after it was baited to a populated area, so somebody might be trying to do the same thing with Tjilkurpa. Inside the city's Crystal Greenhouse, the player finds that, indeed, Tjilkurpa is being baited by the Executors, who have transplanted a Dream Blossom to the greenhouse and are damaging it in an attempt to enrage Tjilkurpa. However, even after X destroys the Dream Blossom after being defeated again by the player, Tjilkurpa still refuses to fight against them and damage the city. Several large Guardian-Series droids are dispatched anyways and easily beat down Tjilkurpa, who is also captured in a Holding Cell. As X escapes, he mutters that this isn't the result that his boss wanted, but that the footage can be doctored later. Indeed, after the player exits the city, they are shown a TV-1 broadcast of what appears to be Tjilkurpa doing damage to the outskirts of the city. After the player collects all eight of the Districts' badges, a new TV-1 broadcast is aired: A gigantic, previously-undiscovered Pokemon, Amalgamma, spontaneously resulted from a previously-unknown Fusion Evolution between a number of wild Pokemon and is going on a rampage through the Great Desert, having already destroyed one town. When the player goes to investigate this town, they find that this time, TV-1 is indeed telling the truth: The town has been utterly decimated. The player follows a trail of destroyed Guardian-Series droids and witnesses Amalgamma ripping apart a larger droid before turning its wraith onto the player. The player manages to defeat / capture Amalgamma. President Kira lands at the site in a company helicopter and congratulates the player on managing to do what her droids couldn't. She then adds that it's imperative that her droids are strong enough to confront any threat and resolves to return to overseeing her droid manufacturing plant. As thanks, she gives the player a Master Ball and returns them to civilization. After the player activates the five Great Beacons of the Great Desert, the profession calls them and says that because Chromalla and Tjilkurpa have both been captured by the Infinity Corporation, there's no point in traveling to Waru Mountain to receive their traditional blessing, and instructs them to just proceed towards Ausura's Pokemon league on Victory Island. The player's rival insists to the player that they at least visit Waru Mountain for tradition's sake, and head off to the center of the Great Desert. There, they find that a massive industrial complex has been built on top of Waru Mountain, which is constantly churning out Guardian-Series droids. The player and the rival find Travis, frantically fleeing a small group of newer, more destructive Guardian-Series droids and helps to defeat them. Travis then tells the player and their rival about himself and his assignment: He is an agent from Ultra Metropolis's Multiversal Investigative Agency and has been assigned to look into the Infinity Corporation, which has been reported seizing forbidden technologies from alternative universes. Travis fears that he couldn't determine what the Infinity Corporation's ultimate goals are, but says that every universe that has had the technology used in the Guardian-Series droids has been overrun by the Marauders, a hostile and aggressive multiversal empire that the Multiversal Investigative Agency or Ultra Metropolis cannot possibly defeat. The player and their rival resolve to help Travis and call up all the gym leaders and many of the trainers of the Ausura Region to converge at Waru Mountain. Tyson (PAH) / Rose (PCH) join in as well, as well as your trainer from Pokemon Azure Horizons or Pokemon Crimson Horizons, assuming you had save data from either of those games on your device. A massive battle between the Pokemon trainers and the mountain's defending Guardian-Series droids ensues, and through the chaos the player and their rival manage to slip past into the geothermal plant powering the droid factory. From here, the player battles their way up the mountain into the droid manufacturing plant. There, they confront the remaining Executors and confront X, who is revealed to have been Wrex (PAH) / Slash (PCH) all along. After their defeat, Wrex flees the factory (PAH) / Slash falls to his death (PCH), and the player is free to shut the factory down. The player continues to ascend up the complex, making their way through a TV-1 studio and into President Kira's office. There, Kira begs the player to stop what they are doing and proceeds to tell her side of the story: Ten years ago, the Infinity Corporation secretly mastered interdimensional portal technology. Using these portals, they were able to travel to a number of parallel universes, a significant number in which humanity had gone extinct. This was often due to the unrestrained power of a legendary Pokemon (for instance, in one universe, Yveltal awakened prematurely and absorbed all the life force on the planet. In another universe, Xernas crowded out humanity with aggressively-growing plant-life after witnessing extensive deforestation). However, in their multidimensional travels, the Infinity Corporation also found what they perceived to be the solution to this problem: Advanced AI technology, allowing the Infinity Corporation to build armed droids as effective as the most powerful Pokemon on Earth. All that needed to be done then was to convince the public that Pokemon were actually a menace in order to gain the widespread acceptance of the Guardian-Series droids. To this end, Kira ordered the Executors to enrage Chromalla and frame Tjilkurpa. The creation of Amalgamma was also the doing of the Infinity Corporation, using new technology to force Fusion Evolution, in order to convince the public that even mundane Pokemon could spontaneously become dangerous. She admits that Amalgamma more than accomplished this goal, although Kira does wish it wouldn't have caused quite so much destruction. Your rival asks Kira if her goal is to eliminate all Pokemon forever. Kira says, no, her goal is make sure that humans remain more powerful than Pokemon going forward. To that end, she plans to exterminate all legendary Pokemon and to make it so that all other Pokemon can never evolve. Your rival says that this plan is mad and orders his Pokemon to capture Kira. Kira summons her most powerful Guardian droids yet and flees further upstairs while your and your rival fight for your life. Afterwards, you and your rival follow Kira upstairs to her personal laboratory, where a moderately-sized, organic-looking Guardian droid looks to be near completion. Kira says that this is Archedron, the most powerful of the Guardian-Series, and the key to upholding humanity's dominance over Pokemon forever. Kira says that all it needed was the energy to get up and running, and to that end, the life energies of Chromalla and Tjilkurpa, siphoned away using their Holding Cells, will do just nicely. Archedron activates and zooms to the top of the Infinity Corporation's complex. Kira motions for you and your rival to follow her out to her balcony and observe Archedron's work. Archedron unleashes a massive pulse of energy. As it passes by the Pokemon fighting against Guardian droids below, it immediately reverts them back to their basic evolutionary forms. Kira says that her plan worked perfectly, and now that Pokemon will never be a threat in Ausura again, she is going to order Archedron to neutralize the Pokemon in all the other regions of the world. Just then, Archedron turns upside down and blasts a stream of energy into the sky. This stream opens a massive portal, out of which a massive flying object emerges. The object unleashes a massive laser beam that rips across the landscape. Kira stammers that Archedron was not intended to do this, and runs up to it. Several Guardian droids appear to try and stop her, but she just barely dodges their attacks. Kira shouts several orders at Archedron to close the portal, and after it remains unresponsive, Kira takes a strange ball of energy and presses it between her and Archedron. Immediately, President Kira and Archedron merge into a single, monstrous being, and while this succeeds in closing the portal, it causes the merged being to act in an eccentric, frenzied and dangerous way. Your rival says that this must be what was used by the Infinity Corporation to create Amalgamma, and that if it gets to the ground level, the Pokemon trainers below will be defenseless. You and your rival take it upon yourselves to defeat Infinity Archedron and its stream of summoned Guardian droids, regardless of if President Kira can be recovered or survive the onslaught. Infinity Archedron is defeated and immediately Archedron and President Kira defuse, humans being too incompatible with whatever Archedron is to remain permanently fused. Kira herself looks a lot worse for the wear, but is still alive and conscious. Kira observes that Archedron's control spire was broken during the fight, and that it might out of the control of both her and whatever ordered it to open up the portal. Kira encourages you to try and capture Archedron, reasoning that it might have enough organic components for the attempt to work (if you don't have any Poke Balls, your rival will give you as many Ultra Balls as you'll need at this point). Archedron is caught, and Kira encourages you to use it to pursue the large alien craft laying waste to the Great Desert, saying that Archedron might be fast enough to bypass its aerial defenses. As you zoom off, your rival notices that Kira has lost consciousness. Archedron escorts you past the craft's defenses and lands you on its upper surface. Although it tries to electrify you, you eventually damage the craft enough for it to prop up more defenses in the form of large guns emerging from retractable tiles on its surface. Once you destroy one of these guns, you're able to slip through the retracted tile into the interior of the ship, where you can do damage to its fuel cells while avoiding more guns. Once enough damage is inflicted, the ship's core becomes exposed, and you must whale on it with everything you have. The core is disabled and ship begins to plummet to back to earth. Fortunately, you can now make it to the underside of the ship, where Archedron is waiting for you. You hop on and watch the alien ship crash into the side of an uninhabited canyon. Getting back to the ground, everyone who participated in the fight for Waru Mountain hails you and your rival as heroes. Your rival assures you that Kira is still alive, although she'll need quite a bit of care before she'll be better, and says that the one thing left to do is to complete the Ausura Pokemon League. The player makes their way through Victory Island and defeats the Elite Four. Your rival turns out to have just defeated the sitting Champion before you, and says that although they've had quite the unforgettable journey with you, all that matters now to him is how hard he fights, so you'd better fight as hard as you can too. You defeat your rival, and he hands over the Champions' Crown to you graciously and escorts you to the Pokemon Hall of Fame. Over the credits, we see the epilogue of the story play out. The Pokemon belonging to those that battled at Waru Mountain return to their previous forms with hard work, the remaining Guardian-Series droids are reprogrammed to obey only human commands and now work under the supervision of police forces, your rival returns back to your hometown and meets up with their mom and Professor Acacia, while you survey Waru Mountain, the facility on top of it rusting, falling apart, and blending into the landscape. Chromalla and Tjilkurpa fly in the skies in the background, free again. You see the portal machine inside of Infinity Corporation's Waru Mountain facility flicker and then go dark, deactivating permanently, and you see the lights on the crashed alien ship flicker briefly and turn on, indicating that it might not be completely destroyed. Post credits, we see President Kira in a wheelchair address a TV-1 broadcast, admitting that the Infinity Corporation was behind the deleterious events of the game. She says that she may never be forgiven but the best that she can do is to try to earn forgiveness, so that she will never try to drive a wedge between Pokemon and humans again. She says that she learned that while Pokemon are capable of doing great harm, so are humans, and that working together we can build trust and ensure the security of the world for many years to come. During the post game, you learn from President Kira that the alien craft has reactivated but doesn't appear to be attacking anything, its control spire being destroyed in its crash. You can then go and catch it as a Pokemon, which is dubbed Omnageddon. Category:Sequels Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games